El Heroe
by adrikatara
Summary: Unos momentos en la vida de Komachi, pasados nueve años desde la muerte de Kikuchiyo y el derrocamiento del Imperio y Ukyo. Un One-shot de mi pareja favorita de Samurai 7.


**Hola que tal, ni siquiera he terminado el otro fic que tengo, pero me inspiré, aunque la verdad no es muy bueno, no me llegó a causar el sentimiento que me causan esas historias que me hacen llorar. Pero aquí les dejo el segundo fan fiction de Samurai 7 en español.**

**Los personajes de Kambei, Katsushiro, Kikuchiyo, Gorobei, Heihachi, Shichiroji, Kyuzo y Rikichi no me pertenecen, vienen de la mente del increíble Akira Kurosawa.**

**Los personajes de Kirara y Komachi y la condición de máquina de Kikuchiyo pertenecen a ****Toshifumi Takizawa****.**

Komachi tomó el cristal de Mikamuri para encontrar agua. Habían pasado nueve años desde que la aldea Kana, donde vivían su hermana Kirara y ella, había sido salvada de los Nobuseri de los siete samurai y posteriormente destruido el imperio y al Emperador Ukyo.

Cada año se conmemoraba las muertes de los difuntos samurai que habían defendido la aldea. Cuatro montículos en lo más alto de la aldea eran atravesados cada una por una katana. Gorobei, Heihachi, Kyuzo y Kikuchiyo...Kikuchiyo.

El canto para buscar el agua estaba siendo cantada por los campesinos. Kirara iba detrás de Komachi, quien ya llevaba nueve años siendo la sacerdotisa. En esta ocasión iba muy distraída. Pensaba de nuevo en Kikuchiyo.

Antes de conocer a Kikuchiyo ella era muy llorona, a decir verdad lloraba casi por todo. Después tuvo que ir a la ciudad con Rikichi y su hermana, por deber y por diversión para ella. La primera vez que vio al samurai – máquina fue haciendo un espectáculo junto con Katsushiro y un ladrón que había secuestrado a un bebé. Consiguieron un supuesto samurai Katsushiro y también conocieron a Shimada Kambei, quien se negó a trabajar para los campesinos de Kana.

La segunda vez que la pequeña Komachi y el Gran Kiku cruzaron sus caminos, fue cuando Rikichi y ella lo vieron en la calle y le ofrecieron arroz a cambio de sus servicios. Desde el primer momento que habló Komachi con Kiku le simpatizó mucho "El señor es bueno".

Con el tiempo se hicieron amigos los mejores y a la vez inseparables.

-Komachi, ¿el cristal aún no se detiene? – Le preguntó Kirara por atrás, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No – Respondió la chica.

**- Flash Back - **

Kambei, Kyuzo, Heihachi, Shichiroji, Kikuchiyo, Kirara, Komachi, Rikichi y la esposa del último, prendieron una fogata y pararon su camino al ver que ya había anochecido. Decidieron pasar la noche tranquilos antes de la probable batalla final.

Kikuchiyo exclamó con los ánimos desbordantes de siempre que el iría a la batalla. Tal vez fue la sorpresa o el miedo, lo que movió a decir a Komachi con la misma decisión de Kiku:

-Kiku, cuando yo sea grande, yo seré tu novia – La niña sonrió. El Gran samurai se le acercó y la levantó con su brazos, le dijo con alegría:

-Si, yo te esperaré y me harás arroz y me lo servirás en la mesa – Se podría decir que bailaron juntos de la alegría y los demás sentados, compartieron su felicidad. Así fue hasta que Komachi se quedó dormida en los brazos de su novio.

La batalla había terminado y Kirara y Komachi fueron a ver si regresaban, Komachi vio en el suelo, lo último que quedó del gran Kikuchiyo: sus pies y su espada.

-Kiku... – No pudo decir más, siquiera pudo llorar.

**-End Flash Back –**

"Kiku fue el mejor de los siete samurai, tal vez era impulsivo y escandaloso, pero era fuerte y mejores decisiones de Kambei eran gracias a Kiku, fue el verdadero héroe, detuvo el castillo del Emperador sacrificando su cuerpo para salvar mi aldea"

-Hermana, olvídalo, no hay agua – Kirara le dijo rendida.

-¡No! – Le dijo Komachi.

"Kiku, por favor danos agua"

El cristal brilló de nuevo y Komachi corrió hacia donde le dirigía Mikamuri. Se detuvo donde el cristal paró de brillar.

-Aquí hay agua – Dijo a Kirara, Rikichi y a los demás.

-Aquí es donde encontramos los restos de Kikuchiyo – Le dijo Kirara. Komachi bajó la mirada, el rostro se le llenó de lágrimas y levantó su mirada de ojos de color rojo.

-Gracias Kiku – Dijo al cielo.

"Gracias mi Kiku, mi novio"

Todo gracias al héroe, Kikuchiyo, el samurai – máquina

**Es todo, un one-shot sobre mi pareja favorita de Samurai 7 tal vez no es la gran cosa, pero espero haberlos entretenido.**

**Espero y dejen reviews.**


End file.
